movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 4 (live-action remake)
''Toy Story 4 ''is a 2032 American live-action/animated comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. The 41st film in Owen Laramore Entertainment's theatrical film canon, the sequel to ''Toy Story 3'', and the fourth and final installment in the Toy Story reboot series, the story centers on Woody, Buzz, and the gang being joined on a road trip by a spork Bonnie has made into a toy named "Forky". Ben Stiller, Ben Affleck, Anna Faris, Nicholas Lyndhurst, Cate Blanchett, Riz Ahmed, Rob Schrab, Danny Huston, Jim Hanks, and Taylor Swift all reprise their roles, with Alan Tudyk providing the new voice of Forky. New additions are Cee-Lo Green, Brad Pitt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Danny McBride, and Maggie Q. When released on September 23, 2032, the film grossed $379 million against its $98 million budget, and received mixed reviews, with many considering it an improvement over its predecessor. Plot During Andy's childhood days, Molly gives away Bo Peep and her sheep away because she no longer wants them. Woody realizes Andy needs him, and watches as Bo departs. Andy eventually grows up and gives his toys to Bonnie. However, for Woody, he is left in the closet. One day, it is Bonnie's kindergarten orientation. Fearing Bonnie will be overwhelmed, Woody secretly hides in her backpack to go with her. When a classmate gets rid of her art supplies, Woody saves the day, and Bonnie creates a new toy: Forky. Back in Bonnie's room, the toys berate Woody for trying to endanger Bonnie in an effort that he would have otherwise been confiscated. Woody introduces them to Forky. Woody has to prevent Forky from throwing himself away. One night, Forky jumps out of the RV, and Woody chases after him. Woody and Forky spot Bo's lamp, which unfortunately leads to Gabby Gabby, whose voice box broke. Gabby Gabby has been wanting to love a kid ever since. Woody escapes, but Forky is captured. Woody spots Bo and reunites with her. Woody meets her friend Giggle McDimples and successfully convinces them to help him save Forky. Buzz Lightyear tempts to rescue Woody, but is put on a prize wall. Two prizes, Ducky and Bunny, yell at Buzz for taking their top-prize spot, but Buzz sets them free, and they join Woody, Bo, and Giggle. After a failed attempt, Woody and Bo meet Duke Caboom, Canada's greatest stuntman. Woody and Duke are set to jump to Forky, but the second plan fails, and Forky is still trapped. Woody urges them to try a third attempt, to which Bo accuses Woody of risking the group's lives, and he reluctantly confesses that loyality is something a lost toy wouldn't understand. Angered by Woody's stubbornness, Bo ends her friendship with him before leaving with the others. Woody climbs back into the store to rescue Forky. Instead of fighting Woody, Gabby Gabby comforts him, prompting Woody to let go of his insecurities and his voice box in exchange for Forky. Woody and Forky watch sadly as the store owner's granddaughter, Harmony rejects Gabby Gabby. Gabby Gabby resigns herself to her fate, but Woody confesses that he was made to help a child. Woody and Gabby Gabby tell Forky to meet them at the carousel. After hearing Giggle badmouth Woody's selfishness, Bo, Ducky, Bunny, and Duke help them after a change of heart. At the carousel, Woody brings Gabby Gabby to Bonnie. Bonnie excitedly tells her parents that she loves Gabby Gabby, much to Woody's delight. Woody and Bo hug goodbye, but then feels he no longer needs to return to Bonnie. Woody emotionally gives Jessie his badge and decides to stay with Bo, Bunny, Ducky, and Duke to aid the cause of lost toys and help them find owners. Cast * Ben Stiller as Woody * Ben Affleck as Buzz * Taylor Swift as Bo Peep * Alan Tudyk as Forky * Cee-Lo Green as Ducky * Brad Pitt as Bunny * Alyvia Alyn Lind as Bonnie * Bryce Dallas Howard as Gabby Gabby * Danny McBride as Duke Caboom * Maggie Q as Giggle McDimples * Brian d'Arcy James as Benson the dummy * James D'Arcy as Bonnie's dad * Emily Blunt as Bonnie's mom * Anna Faris as Jessie * Nicholas Lyndhurst as Mr. Potato Head * Cate Blanchett as Mrs. Potato Head * Riz Ahmed as Slinky Dog * Rob Schrab as Rex * Danny Huston as Hamm * Jim Hanks as Mouse * Dee Bradley Baker as Aliens * Jennifer Lopez as Dolly * Nicki Minaj as Trixie * Andrew Wilson as Mr. Pricklepants * Seth Rogen as Buttercup * Frank Welker as Bullseye/Billy/Goat/Gruff/Dragon * Justin Timberlake as adult Andy * Noah Schnapp as young Andy * Kate Hudson as Andy's mom * Susan Sarandon as Margaret the store owner * Brian Cummings as Combat Carl * Ellie Kemper as Ms. Wendy * Bob Bergen as the Bensons * Mckenna Grace as Harmony * Paul Rudd as Melephant Brooks * Allison Janney as Chairol Burnett * Sally Field as Bitey White * Dane Cook as Carl Reineroceros * Jim Cummings as Old Timer * Pamela Adlon as Harmony's mom * Nathan Lane as Axel the Carny * Jeff Bennett as Duke Caboom commercial announcer * Daisy Ridley as Karen Beverly * Terry Crews as a Oakland Athletics bobblehead figure * Kaitlyn Maher as Molly Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Movies Category:Toy Story Category:List of Disney Live-Action Remakes of Animated films Category:PG